


Eye-Opener

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon sees a *snerk* different side of Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye-Opener

## Eye-Opener

by Ami

Blair, Simon, and Jim do not belong to me, and no copyright infringement is intended against PetFly/UPN/Paramount, who do own them.

I'd like to thank Chairchick for betaing this. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Post TSbyBS -- Blair is a cop.

* * *

"Ellison! Sandburg! In my--" Simon paused in his command, staring at his former police-observer-turned-cop. "Sandburg? What the hell..." He grimaced in distaste at the sight -- and smell -- of the rookie cop. 

Sandburg grinned at Simon's moue of disgust, his furred face twitching. "That stakeout is tonight, Simon. Y'know, the one where I have to play a homeless guy? I decided to play the part to the hilt -- I haven't shaved in five days, and I haven't showered in four." He grinned proudly at his realistic-looking -- and smelling -- disguise. 

"And you smell like it too," Simon said, wrinkling his nose. "I don't know how Jim's been able to stand it." 

"All part of realism, sir," he returned, smiling cheekily. "And I believe he turned his smell dial down to almost zero the past couple of days," he said of his lover, grabbing his coffee cup and swigging down the rest of the lukewarm brew. "Braaaaaaaaaaap!" he belched. "Sorry. I need to get downstairs, Jim's waiting for me." He stood up and exited through the bullpen doors, his dirty and torn clothes, grungy hair and duct-taped shoes making him look even more like a transient. 

Simon shook his head as he watched his departing detective. "And the traffic cops insult him for being 'feminine'? What kind of women do they date?" He shook his head again and went back into his office to wait for a call from the Commissioner. It was best not to try to understand the Sandburg Zone any more than he had to. 

* * *

End Eye-Opener by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
